


L'histoire des rôdeurs

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tauriel, Bashing Denethor, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Lesbian Mulan (Once Upon a Time), POV Faramir, Past Tauriel/Kíli, Return of the King, Romance, The Two Towers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Faramir est le capitaine du Gondor, chargé de défendre l'Ilithien contre les forces du Mordor. Il n'a que peu d'hommes, peu de ressources, et le soutien de son père ... enfin de ce qu'il reste de son père. Mais il reste l'intendant du Gondor, celui à qui doit aller sa loyauté. Et à ses côtés se trouvent seulement ces fidèles hommes, probablement ces seuls amis depuis la mort de son frère.
Relationships: Faramir (Son of Denethor II)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Mulan/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Les rodeurs de l'Ilithien

**Chapitre 1 : Les rôdeurs de l’Ilithien**

Les rôdeurs du Gondor avaient pris en embuscade un groupe d’orques et d’orientaux en Ithilien. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour lancer une reconquête des territoires qu’ils avaient perdu suite à la chute de Minas Ithil alors ils se contentaient d’affaiblir les forces du Mordor lorsqu’elles s’aventuraient dans ces territoires disputés. 

Faramir esquiva un coup d’épée de l’un des hommes de l’est et lui trancha la gorge avec sa propre lame. Il se retourna et para un autre coup, avant qu’une flèche n’abatte son adversaire en plein coeur. Il voyait ces hommes mettre en déroute leurs ennemis, la bataille était gagnée. Néanmoins, la présence des orientaux était inquiétante. Les murs de Minas Tirith ne résisteraient probablement pas face aux assauts des oliphants combinés aux engins de siège du Mordor. 

\- Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, fit remarquer une voix féminine 

\- Je sais oui, et c’est particulièrement inquiétant. 

\- Plus nous en éliminerons et plus nous affaiblirons leurs forces, Faramir. 

\- Mais il en vient toujours plus. 

\- Je sais oui. Venez rentrons, en espérant que Madril ai eu autant de chances que nous. 

Faramir rengaina son épée et prit son arc, il avait une préférence pour ce dernier lorsqu’il avait le choix. Puis, avec ces rôdeurs, il prit le direction de leur cachette, dans l’une des cavernes de la région. 

\- Vous savez que vous pourriez demander de l’aide dans cette bataille, le Gondor n’est pas seul. 

\- Les anciennes alliances sont mortes. Les elfes se sont repliés sur eux-même et le Rohan est déjà aux mains de l’ennemi. 

\- Alors demandez aux nains, envoyez un messager à Erebor. 

\- Les nains ? Ils doivent déjà s’être terrés au fond de leur mines à attendre que la tempête passe. Non, nous sommes seuls. Nous avons toujours été seuls. 

\- Vous avez tort, et au fond de vous vous le savez. 

Il fallut quelques heures à Faramir et son groupe pour rejoindre leur base d'opération, dans l’une des cavernes de l'Ilithien. Ce que lui avait dit son amie plus tôt dans la journée sonnait juste dans son esprit, mais son père, l'intendant du Gondor, refuserait de demander la moindre aide à qui que ce soit. Et il ne pouvait pas aller contre la volonté de son père, de son souverain. 

\- Madril, appela-t-il en entrant dans leur caverne, quels sont les nouvelles du sud ? 

\- Les corsaires d’Umbar continuent leurs razzias sur nos côtes, Faramir. Et Osgiliath a subi un autre attaque, la garnison de tiendra plus très longtemps. 

\- Et le Rohan ? 

\- On raconte qu’un nain, un elfe et un rôdeur y sont entrés. Mais le royaume est toujours entre les griffes de Saroumane. 

\- Au nord l’Isengard, à l’est le Mordor et au sud l’Umbar. Si le Rohan tombe alors nous sommes condamnés à disparaître nous aussi. 

\- Faramir. 

Un archer arriva face à eux, essoufflé. 

\- Deux hommes de petite taille et une créature hideuse ont été repérés non loin de la porte noire, que devons-nous faire ? 

\- En route, je veux savoir qui ils sont. Madril, prépare notre départ, nous retournerons ensuite à Osgiliath. Si jamais la garnison tombe, alors la dernière défense de Minas Tirith aura été balayée. 


	2. Sur le chemin du retour

**Chapitre 2 : Sur le chemin du retour**

Ils avaient capturés les deux hobbits et avaient prit la route d'Osgiliath pour les ramener à son père. Ils avaient l'anneau d'Isildur avec eux, celui qui leur permettrait de vaincre Sauron. Avec lui, ils n'auraient besoin ni des elfes, ni des nains ni des hommes du Rohan, 

Mais alors que le groupe avançait d'un pas lent sous le couvert d'une forêt pour rejoindre la cité portuaire, deux éclaireurs revinrent leurs arcs tendus. 

\- Capitaine Faramir, nous avons repérés une orientale, seule et lourdement armée. 

\- Lourdement ? demanda le gondorien surpris

Habituellement, les orientaux portaient des tenues légères faites pour le climat chaud et désertique et de leur contrée d'origine. 

\- Elle a une armure épaisse, qui lui couvre tout le corps sauf la tête, et une grande épée. 

\- Bien. Tauriel, tu restes avec les prisonniers pour les surveiller. Madril, Beregon, avec moi. Vous deux, dit-il aux éclaireurs, menez nous à elle. Les autres, restez ici et soyez sur vos gardes. Elle n'est probablement pas seule. 

Les cinq hommes s'en allèrent, leurs armes dégainées. À cinq contre un ils allaient l'emporter à coup sûr, si ce n'était pas un piège. Néanmoins, autre chose intriguait la "jeune" elfe : les deux éclaireurs avaient parlé d'UNE orientale, pourtant, du peu qu'elle en savait, c'était un peuple très patriarcal comme les hommes du rohan. Et, même si leur frontière est n'était plus aussi sécurisée qu'avant depuis déjà un long moment, leur ennemie était très loin dans les terres du Gondor tout de même. 

\- Madame, l'appela l'un des deux prisonniers 

C'était le petit gros roux, celui qui semblait toujours protéger l'autre. 

\- Madame, reprit-il, vous savez quels dangers coureront ces hommes si vous les laissez le prendre, l'anneau doit-être détruit. Et pour le faire nous devons aller en Mordor. 

\- Le capitaine Faramir a donné des ordres clairs, vous nous accompagnez jusqu'à Osgiliath puis Minas Tirith et là il donnera l'anneau à son père. 

\- Mais Madame. 

En quelques instants, le prisonnier se retrouva avec la pointe d'une flèche bandée sur le bout du nez et il déglutit avant de se taire. Ils avaient besoin de l'anneau en effet, pas d'eux deux. 

Faramir revint une heure plus tard, avec les quatre hommes qui l'avait accompagnée et une prisonnière. Brune, typée comme les orientaux, la peau sombre et revêtue d'une armure très épaisse mariant habilement noir, rouge et doré. Leur capitaine tenait son épée dans sa main et la tendit à Tauriel. 

\- Est-ce qu'il s'agit de l'une des vôtres ? 

\- Ce n'est pas une lame ordinaire, remarqua la rousse en l'examinant, mais non, ce ne sont pas les elfes qui ont fait ça. Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas. 

\- Bien, on l'emmène avec nous. Si elle est au service de l'ennemi alors elle aura forcément des renseignements à nous donner. 

\- Et si elle refuse de parler ? lui demanda Tauriel

\- Ce sera à mon père de décider de ce que l'on fait d'elle. Pour l'instant nous devons atteindre Osgiliath en vie et les plus nombreux possibles, sinon notre arrivée de changera rien. 


End file.
